Myths
by Sirius Horse Lover
Summary: Lindsey Anderson likes to ignore anything abnormal, legends, myths, old wives tales, superstitions. Nah, they don't really exsist. But when she finds herself in a certain situation, it gets difficult not to believe. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. That's Not True!

Lindsey Anderson sat on the train to Hogwarts, fiddling idly with her wand. Her dark brown hair was pulled in a tight braid and her gray eyes were expressionless. Lindsey was just coming to terms with one fact: She had no friends. Sure, she was in her sixth year already. She was a Ravenclaw prefect and was very serious about school. Her only 'friends' were people who claimed to be her friends, then after the project, or essay, or test was over, they'd continue to ignore her. Without so much as a 'thank you'. 

The idiots that she had to sit with were talking about some other legend. _God, when will they ever grow up? _She thought, and began to listen in on the conversation, for lack of anything better to do. 

"...He defied Voldemort nine times before he killed him!" 

"Nah, I heard he defied him twenty-six times," Came another voice. 

"You're both wrong," came a third, weaker voice. "I heard, he killed him _twice_!" 

"Shut up, you numbskull, you can only die_ once_." 

"Well, anyway, Harry Potter was in Slytherin," The boy who had just been rude to his younger friend said proudly. 

"Yeah, right," A girls voice, Lindsey glanced up to see someone from her own house, she had platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes, and a very serious expression almost constantly on her face. "like someone as famous as him would ever have been in Slytherin, he needed brains, he was obviously in Ravenclaw." 

Another younger boy walked up, Lindsey vaguely recognized him as a third year Gryffindor. "I hear Harry Potter was in Gryffindor," He said, looking smug. 

A plump girl who had been looking quietly out of the window, stated "He was a Hufflepuff," before returning her gaze the the plains that rushed by outside of the train. 

Everyone secretly doubted that anyone famous or powerful could ever come from Hufflepuff, but they all acted as if the girl had merely breathed, rather than made a statement, and rambled on. 

After a few more minutes of arguing, Lindsey finally had it, these people had no idea how dumb they sounded. Talking about myths and legends as if they really existed. She got up and said, "Will you immature gits just shut up already?! You wanna know what house Harry Potter was in? I'll tell ya! HARRY POTTER NEVER EXSISTED. HE IS A MYTH AND LEGEND. HE IS A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION. HE NEVER WENT TO HOGWARTS, FOR HE DID NOT EXSIST!" She yelled, before stomping out of the compartment. All of the people previously arguing just stared, shocked, at her retreating form. 

__________________________________________________________ 

Okay, this isn't my main story, it's just something to write when I'm thinking too much about the other stories, to clear my mind. Please review, I won't continue at all if I don't get any reviews (What's the point?), If I continue, everything will be explained in the next chapter, I am aware that this is a very vague opening. One thing to get straight now, though. Time Period: 1500 years after Harry's death (insert evil laugh) 

Sirius: Does that mean I'm dead? No fair! How about I return to life and ...er... reak havoc upon the world!! yeah, and-- 

Me: No. 

Sirius: No, but you see I-- 

Me: No..... 

Sirius: Than can I at least do the chicken dance? 

Me: er... You do that *runs away* 

Remus: *walks in to see Sirius doing the chicken dance, shakes head, and calmly walks out* 

James: hello! uh... Sirius? 

Ginny: Your dead! You can't be here! 

James: why? pleeeeeeeeease? 

Hermione: You, in this story, are dead, too, so you can't be here either. 

Ginny: So are you. 

Hermione: Oh, yes *Leaves...stops right before door* Sirius? 

Background: "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so kiss my butt *clap clap clap clap* 

Hermione: Sirius? 

"I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so kiss my butt *clap clap clap clap* 

Hermione: SIRIUS! 

Sirius: Hello. 

Hermione: We're all dead, so we have to go. 

Sirius: Do we have to? 

Ginny and Hermione: YES! 

**everyone leaves** 

**Lindsey walks up** 

**Harry walks up** 

Lindsey: HEY! You don't exist!!!!! 

Harry: *pinches himself* really? I don't? ok then. *Walks away* 

**************Wrenches little sister off of the computer**************** That was all her doing (The last part *Reads* I wrote the story, though. I promised my little sister that she could write something, and now she did. *Locks sister out of room* 

ok, please review!


	2. The Project

The next day, Lindsey went "Times Studies" class first that day. The professor, Professor Rankin, was already speaking when she got there. Some nasty fifth years had played a very mean prank on her, making her quill jabb her in the back every time she started walking, and it took her twenty minutes to find a counter-jinx.

"I'm sorry Professor," She apologized in between deep breaths. "I got... held.. up, " some Slytherin boys sniggered as she sat down next to a friendly Hufflepuff girl named Molly.

"Right then," Professor Rankin said, picking his wand up from his desk and tapping a chalk board with it. Notes magically appeared on it.

"Time Project..." It read. Lindsey silently groaned as she read further. _groups! ugh, I want to do this alone!_ She thought

After reading through all of the notes and dictating in a whisper to her quill what to write, Lindsey turned back to her teacher.

"Okay, I'll pick the groups for this project-" All of the students groand in unison. "-You guys have to learn how to work with different people-" Lindsey raised her hand. "-No, Miss. Anderson, you may not work alone," he said, reading her thoughts.

After speaking for a short while more, Professor Rankin started picking groups. "Anderson, Boggs, Bott, and O' Learly."

_NO! why must I be stuck with such a group!_ Linda Boggs, a Gryffindor girl, had golden curly hair and chocolately brown eyes. She never did her own work, always cheated on tests, and was totally obssesed with her looks.

Kyle Bott, Was a Hufflepuff boy. He was very mean, which was very rare in a Hufflepuff, and he too, did not like to work very much. He was also incredibly stupid. He had white-blond hair and silverly-gray eyes, and Lindsey couldn't have hated a Hufflepuff more.

But the last person, Kevin O' Leary, was the last person Lindsey ever wanted to be forced in the presence of. He was a stunningly handsome Slytherin boy with jet black hair and saphire blue eyes. He was very cunning and intelligent, and would probably work on the project- but only so he didn't fail. He was so very nasty. He was the master mind behind the prank performed on Lindsey just earlier that day.

"Earth to Anderson," Kevin said, waving a hand in front of Lindsey, she shook her head. She had to _try_ to work with them.

"So, did you happen to hear the directions during your trance?" Kevin asked in a sarcastic tone while Kyle sniggered.

"No, would you be so kind as to tell me?" She asked in a very fake sweet tone. He handed her his notes.

'Time Travel Project'

'Your objective is to create a time travel machine that will send you one hour back in time. The directions are below, due by the end of this week.'

Lindsey glanced over the directions before classifying it as pretty simple.

[[Next day In the Library]]

Okay, so. we've got to start turning the time turner, freeze it mid-turn, then smash it and take out a single grain of sand and add it to the potion," Lindsey dictated to the rest of her group, though Linda was filing her nails and Kyle was staring dazedly into space.

"Then, we have to put the potion in the top part of the machine, and when we walk through the door-type thing, it should take us an hour back." She concluded.

Okay, I'll freeze the time-turner, and you-", She pointed to kevin, "-break it and take out the grain of sand." She was very suprised that he actually obeyed without discussion.

After they were done, Lindsey looked at her watch "Oh! I have to do my Prefect duties! Will you guys put this away?" They all nodded, though the sides of their mouths were twitching as she scurried off.

[/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/][/]/[/]/[/]

Little did Lindsey know that her other three group members weren't done with their extra, special additions to the project.


	3. What?

Lindsey came early to herTime Studiesclass on friday and was surprised to see that Kevin had actually already brought their project in. It was sitting in the front of the room along with the other projects. Professor Rankin cleared his throat as the last students entered the classroom and waited a moment before speaking. 

"Right then, here's what you must do. Come to my office as soon as you go back; I shall be waiting for you. Understood?" He didn't wait for the nods of thestudents' assent. "Now, who is to test their project first? Only one person has to go per group." Kevin nudged Lindsey as he raised his hand and she groaned. _Of course I'm the guinea pig,_ she thought sourly. 

"O' Leary," the Professor nodded to Kevin. "Are you volunteering?" He sounded slightly surprised. 

"Oh, no," kevin said, "Anderson, I mean, Lindsey, really wanted to try it out," He sounded sincere but Lindsey knew otherwise. "She's just too shy to ask, you know her." Lindsey wanted to kill him, but she was indeed shy, and when Professor Rankin nodded toward her she simply shot Kevin a venomous death glare before walking up to their project. 

She looked to Professor Rankin to see his nod of confirmation before taking a deep breath and walking into the time warp. She took a step, and halfway through the doorway froze. It felt as if air was whipping around her in every direction, so fast that she could not move or breathe. Just when she thought she was going to pass out, she fell through the doorway, gasping for air. 

She jumped up and glanced around as she continued to catch her breath, completely bewildered. Students about her age were staring at her for a whole few seconds. Nobody moved until after Lindsey had blinked several times and gasped. She didn't know these kids. She'd never even _seen_ any of them before. She spun around to face the teacher and breathed a sigh of slight relief. It was Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher. But what was he doing in Professor Rankin's classroom? This all happened in those few precious seconds. 

Suddenly loud whispering and conversation broke out. Lindsey vaguely heard a boy ask his friend, "who the hell is _she_?" 

"Professor?" Lindsey said carefully. 

The ghost seemed to be finally shaken out of his stupor. "Can I help you?" 

_Wait a minute..._ Lindsey caught the date that was on the chalkboard._ Surely that can't be right... It must be the time period that they're studying..._ She was beginning to doubt herself. 

"P-Professor... Wha- what year is it?" She had to speak rather loudly now, as the entire class seemed to have woken up and were all partaking in loud conversations. 

Professor Binns looked rather confused, but still answered, "Why, it's nineteen ninety six, of course." 

_Nineteen-ninety...What?_

* * *

heh.. I feel so guilty I haven't updated any of my stories in ages... (by the way, I'm actually working on a chapter for 'The Identity' now. I said I wouldn't forsake it!) So I've written this, but... I don't really have any plot ideas for this now.. I know I did at one point, but that was a very long time ago, so I'm open to any suggestions you guys may have.XD Also, it probably has to be AU after HBP... 


End file.
